Jack Secert
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: SG1 and Jacob find out about Jack’s secret.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Jack's secret**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: R**

**SPOILERS: eight**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: SG1 and Jacob find out about Jack's secret.**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. Thanks to 'Hazmat' for beta reading this story for me**

**SONGS:**

**1**

Two days after the defeat of the repercaters Jack notice that Jacob didn't look well and he thought it was strange that Selmac hasn't heal him since the blast from the ancient weapon. So Jack decided to keep an eye on him for the next few days and if things haven't improved he was going to talk to him to find out what is going on. Two weeks later Jack was in his office when Daniel walked in.

"Hi Jack."

"Daniel, what do you want?"

"Ah, did you know that Pete is on the base?" Jack looked up at him.

"Yes, Carter asked me for permission this morning."

"Oh, ok. Jack, have you notice some thing wrong with Jacob in the past couple of weeks?"

"Like what, being sick?"

"Yes. Some thing must be wrong with Selmac, because when I last asked Jacob how is Selmac; he said that she is fine. But I think Selmac is ill."

"Yeah, well the Tok'ra are pissed off with old Sel and Jacob for taking that thing and bringing it here."

"Well, things haven't been going great lately with the Tok'ra since the second alpha site blew up."

"Yeah, well there's nothing I can do to help there, can I?"

"I guess not, I hope every thing is ok with them."

"Same here" he sat back in his seat and rubbed his hands over his face and then looked at Daniel.

"I'll go and talk to him."

He stood up and walked past Daniel and out of his office and headed to the VIP room where Jacob was. When he reached the room he knocked and opened the door and poked his head in and smiled when he saw Sam, Pete and Jacob. He saw the relief in both Sam and Jacob's faces.

"Carter, Shannon, Dad" he walked into the room.

"Sir."

"Jack."

"Am I interrupting some thing cause I could come back later?" he thumbed at the door.

"We… we were just leaving, sir."

"Sam, I wanted to spend more time with your father so he could get to know me."

Jack raised an eyebrow, he looked at Sam who looked down at the floor, then he looked at Jacob whom he could tell wanted to be alone.

"Well, perhaps another day I need to talk to 'Dad' about some thing."

Jack looked at Pete when he said the word 'Dad'; he could see the jealousy written all over his face which made Jack smile.

"I've got full clearance."

"I know, but this is something between him and me."

"Sir" Sam looked at him and could tell that he wanted to be alone; she gave him a nod then turned to her Dad.

"I'll come back later Dad."

"Sure thing kiddo and we can talk then."

"Ok, let's go Pete."

"It was nice to meet you General."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Jacob who looked at him then looked at Sam. Jack knew some thing was definitely wrong.

"You too, Detective." Then Jack watched them leave the room, Jack went to close the door but stoped when he heard

"Sam, why did General O'Neill call your father 'Dad'?"

"He's always been like that Pete, you've got to remember, General O'Neill has known my dad for over six years and he trusts General O'Neill with his life."

"But still, why?"

"Because General O'Neill is like a son, a brother to Dad, that is one thing you will have to get used to."

Then he heard them step away, so he closed the door and turned around and looked at Jacob. Jack knew that what Sam said was true about Jacob being like a father/brother like George Hammond. He walked over to the bed where Jacob was lying down with his eyes close. Jack had his hands in his pocket looking down at him; Jacob opened his eyes and looked at Jack.

"Jack."

"Jacob, what's going on?"

"What do you mean Jack?"

"I haven't seen you this sick since before you became a host, so what gives?"

"You promise me you won't tell Sam?"

"Jacob" he sat on the edge of the bed with his hands clamped together looking at him.

"Selmac's dying, Jack" Jack closed his eyes and let it all sink in then opened them again.

"We went to a planet to meet up with an operative only to find dead jaffa so we dialled to another planet before dialling home. I wasn't dialling fast enough, she became ill two days later, but I convince her to hang on a bit longer since we found out about the ancient weapon and what was happening with the replicaters."

"Now?"

"She slipped into a coma after the weapon was activated, she's slowly dying and there is noting that can be done, symboite poison started to seep in to my body during the night, I'm sorry Jack."

"Jacob, what if Selmac comes out of the coma, could she heal you?"

"No, because of the poison that is in her system, the only way for both of us to heal is a scatophagous and you know how the Tok'ra don't use them."

"True, what if something more powerful than scatophagous could heal both you and Selmac, would you use it?"

"What about side affects?"

"There would be no side affects to you and Sel."

"What is it?"

"It's whom."

"Ok who?"

"Me, but not here."

"Where?"

"We will go to my place, meet me top side in an hour."

"Sure."

"Ok, see you then, I'll let you get some rest."

"Ok."

Jack got up and walked over to the door and opened it, he turned to look at Jacob who had his eyes closed, then he walked out the door and closed it behind him, then returned to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An hour later, Jack walked over to his truck to see Jacob waiting there.

"Shall we?" Jack said.

Then he walked past him and unlocked the doors and got in, then Jacob did as well. Jack started up the truck and drove them out of the mountain and headed to his place. When they arrived there and got out, they headed inside the house and took their jackets off and hung them up.

"Follow me." Jacob followed Jack down to the spare bedroom and turned around.

"Jack, why here?"

"Trust me."

"Ok, what do I do?"

"Take your shoes off and lie down on the bed."

Jacob walked over to the bed and took his shoes off and lay down on the bed. Jack sat down next to him.

"Close your eyes and relax."

Jacob closed his eye and relaxed, then he felt Jack move then he felt a hand on his forehead and hand over his heart. He was like that for few seconds till he felt warmth going from Jack's hands through his body. He felt Selmac move when she hasn't in over two weeks. He felt his heart racing and his temperature started to rise through out his body, then he felt energy flowing through him, something he hasn't felt since blending with Selmac. Then he fell into peaceful a sleep couple of minutes later.

When Jack opened his eyes, he moved his hands away and stood up and put a cover over Jacob, then he walked out of the room and closed the door partly before he walked down to the living room and sat down and turned TV on. A few minutes later he also fell asleep. After he healed Jacob, it tired him out.

Three hours later Sam showed up at Jack's place, not noticing that Pete was following her. She knocked on this door and there was no answer, so she tried again, same thing, so she tried to see if the door was locked. It wasn't. She opened it and walked in and then closed the door behind her. She looked in the living room when she heard the TV going, where she saw Jack asleep.

She watched him for few minutes, she noticed something different about him that she hadn't notice before, it was his face, they way he slept, it looked like he was two years younger than he was a few hours ago when she saw him last. She looked around and noticed her father wasn't there, so she went looking for him.

When Jacob found her in her lab, he told her that he was going around to Jack's place for couple of hours since Jack wanted to speak to him off base. When he didn't return, she decided to go to Jack's place to make sure everything was ok. She walked down the hallway looking for her father. When she saw him, he was sleeping on one of the guest beds. She watched him for few minutes before leaving him to rest.

She walked back and into the kitchen and made herself cup of coffee then she walked outside to his back patio and sat down to think while drinking her coffee. She was thinking about the talk she'd had with Pete on the way back to his truck.

"Sam you know the house I showed you?"

"Yes."

"I brought it," he said smiling.

"What?" she was shocked that he brought the house with out talking to her about it.

"Yeah, and after we are married I was going to get a dog, after all it's got a big back yard." he said smiling.

"A dog?"

"Yeah, so you like the surprise?"

"Pete you didn't even talk to me about it."

"But you like surprises, don't you?"

"I do, but when it comes to things like a house and dog, well you're supposed to talk to me about things like that, it seems I don't have a say in anything anymore."

Then the doors opened and they walked out and walked over to where he signed the book and give back his 'visitor' pass while Sam used the scanner before they walked over to his truck.

"Sam what are you saying?"

"It seems that you've been deciding on everything without talking to me about it."

"Well what do you want?" he looked at her soon as they reached his truck.

"For one the house, it is beautiful, but I would like to look around at other homes first, but we do it together, and the same with wedding plans, we do it together."

"But you work long hours."

"I can get time off if I talk to General O'Neill, at the moment I've got other things on my mind, the house and wedding are the last things to worry about at the moment."

"Sam don't you want to get married?"

"Yes, of cause I do, but… I'm just worried about my father."

"Worried, he's got one of those things living in him."

"Look you don't understand, I'll talk to you in a couple of days."

"What about the flowers."

"I said in a couple of days" then she turned around and walked back to the first check point without giving him a kiss.

Sam took a deep breath, as she thought about what had happened in the past few months, with her promotion, surprise engagement, her father showing up, the ancient weapon that destroyed all the replicaters, her father collapsing, Pete meeting her father for the first time, Jack showing up with the grin on his face which helped relieve some of the tension in the room, the way Pete had been asking lots of question about what Jack called her father, the house, the upcoming wedding, everything. She was lost in through till she felt a presence and blinked few times till she saw who it was and smiled.

"Dad."

"Hi ya kiddo, are you ok?"

"Just thinking, where's?"

"Still sleeping"

"Oh, so what's going on, when I last saw you, you were looking a bit ill and now, what's going on dad?"

"It's Selmac."

"What happened" she put her coffee mug down on the table as he sat down next to her.

"We went to a planet to meet up with an operative only to find dead jaffa so we dialled to another planet before dialling home. I wasn't dialling fast enough, she became ill two days later, but I convinced her to hang on a bit longer since we found out about the ancient weapon and what was happening with the replicaters."

"Oh god, so that is why she been quiet, is she resting?"

"Coma." Sam closed her eyes to let it all soak in then opened them with tears falling down her checks.

"What are you saying dad that she's dying?"

"Was."

"Was?" she looks confused.

"Dad what aren't you telling me?"

"I healed him." Sam turned around and stood up.

"Sir?"

"Better come inside, oh Shannon is outside across the road watching this place."

"What, I'll be right back."

She walked down the steps and around the side of the house, while Jack and Jacob walked inside and walked to the front door, looking through the blinds, watching Sam.

"Pete what the hell are you doing here?" she yelled at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"My father is here, if you must know." He looked over Sam's shoulder to see Jacob standing in the doorway looking at them.

"But this is General O'Neill's house?"

"How did… you did a background check on him didn't you?" She was getting angry by that time.

"Sam."

"No, don't you Sam, me, just leave me alone."

She turned around and walked back to the house and inside. Jack closed the door while Jacob pulled her into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, I will be."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Later" she pulled back and turned to Jack.

"Sorry sir."

"Hey, it ok, come here." She stepped up to him and they both hugged for a minute before pulling apart.

"Now can someone please tell me what's going on?" She looked at Jack then at Jacob.

"Sam you better sit down." Jacob said. They all walked into the living room and sat down.

"Sam, when Thor removed all that crap from me, he left something in there for me to use, but he warned me that it would tire me out." She looked at Jack then at her father.

"Oh my god, healing powers of the ancients." She looked at Jack.

"Yes, and I've noticed that Dad he wasn't himself and it had something to do with Selmac, so we can talked and he told me, so I brought him here so I could heal him." She turned to her father.

"Dad?"

"Selmac is here and alive thanks to Jack."

"The poison?"

"Don't worry Sam, Dad will flush it out in time." Jack said grinning.

"Dad, how does Selmac feel?"

"Like a new born symboite instead of a two thousand year old." Sam giggled.

"That's good to hear, and you?"

"I feel great, just like when I first blended with her, but stronger."

"That good to know." Then she turned to Jack.

"Thank-you Sir, for saving both Dad and Selmac's lives."

"Hey, that is what families are for."

"Jack thanks."

"No problem, so who feels like eel for dinner?" Both Sam and Jacob grabbed a cushion and threw it at him then they all laughed.

"Sir, you don't want to get on the wrong side of Selmac."

"Hey, just joking, you know lighten the mood, so, how about pizza then?"

"Sounds good to me, Jack."

"Same here Sir."

"Cool, I'll go and get us some pizza while you two chat." He got up and got his coat and keys.

"I'll be back soon."

"Take your time Sir." He smiled at her before he left them alone. Sam turned to look at her father.

"Dad, what do you think of Pete?"

"He's nosy."

"Dad."

"Sam, are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Sam, are you really happy with Pete or is it you're trying to move on from Jack?"

Sam didn't know what to say she knew that he knew about what happened four years ago when she figured out that her and Jack weren't Zantacs. That they were trying to hide their true feelings from each other and how they both changed over the years, how they missed one another after Teal'c and Daniel told her after they found her, about what Jack was going through when she was missing.

How Mark introduced her to Pete and how she decided to try to move on with her life knowing she can't be with the one man she truly loves. She looked away from her father as tears were starting to build up as she bit her bottom lip.

"You're still in love with Jack."

"Yes." she said quietly. She felt his finger on her chin and made her look at him

"Is it the rules standing in the way of true happiness Sam?"

"Dad" he moved his hands away and put them on his lap while still looking at Sam.

"Sam, you joined the Air Force because of me, you have done so much over the years, it's about time you think of yourself and what you want."

"Dad, you know the rules."

"I know, and look how far you have come, you have done things that no one has ever imagined, and you are the first female to go through the gate, Sam the war is over, whatever you decide, I'll be behind you."

"Thanks Dad" they both hug. When they pulled apart they both were smiling.

"As for Pete, the choice is yours."

"Dad, before when you and Mum were married, did you two decided on what house to buy, or did you choice it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just asking."

"I was away a lot back in the sixties. When it came to the wedding, we both chose together, the cake, the caterers, every thing including our first house." then he chuckled.

"What?"

"When we were deciding on what shape cake we wanted, you mother wanted square and I wanted round, so we talked to the woman who was doing our cake she suggested that we have both, square, round on top of the square and round on top. It was different so we both agreed on it. As for the house, I was away for five months, we did keep in contact, when I returned, she showed me photos of the houses she like so I went over them. There were fifty three photos, so I went through them and chose the house I liked. When I showed her, she smiled and told me to look on the back, so I did."

"What was on the back?"

"Number one, she numbered them from the one she like right through, so the next day we went to sign the papers for the house. When we moved in a month later we both were so happy she said that she wanted to christen every room in the house."

"Christen as in?"

"Mark was born nine months later," he said smiling.

"Dad, that is so TMI" she screwed her face up.

"TMI?"

"Too much information." He laughed. Then they heard a car pull up, so Sam got up and walked over to the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Who is it Sam?"

"I don't know who she is, I haven't seen her before." They watched the woman walk up the steps and knock on the door. Sam waited then she opened up the door.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi, is General O'Neill home?"

"No, who are you?"

"Agent Kerry Johnson, I had a meeting with General O'Neill an hour ago, but he didn't show up."

"Ah, yes, you're here to look into Kinsey and the Trust, I remember him telling me you we coming but the meeting wasn't till tomorrow."

"I changed the meeting time."

"Well, he's not here at the moment, perhaps tomorrow on the base."

"Sure, you are?"

"Colonel Samantha Carter."

"Hi, nice to meet you." then black SUV showed up.

"Hi Sam, where's Jack?" Daniel asked as he got out.

"Gone to get some pizza." Then Teal'c got out of the passager side.

"We did as well and got some drinks since I don't know if Jack's got any in?"

"Yes he has two Guinness left in the fridge." They opened the back door to get the drinks and pizzas out. Sam noticed a smaller box on top.

"I hope there are chocolate donuts with cream in that box Teal'c."

"And if there aren't Sam?"

"I won't be happy," Jacob said coming up behind Sam.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Agent Kerry Johnson, my father Jacob Carter, host to Selmac."

"Hi" then they guys walked into the house.

"Don't worry Jacob; your favourite is in there."

"Thanks" then Sam's cell phone rang as the guys walked into the house.

"Excuse me."

"I better go since you've got friends here."

"Carter." she smiled.

"No eel… did you want Dad and Selmac to torture you?" she laughed.

"Jack" Jacob, asked, she nodded.

"How many pizzas did you get?… Ok well you better get some drinks; Teal'c and Daniel are here… Yes, he brought donuts… Hey, did you have a meeting with Agent Kerry Johnson tonight… Well she is here on your door step… Ok, I'll tell her… Yes it's a woman… Funny, see you when you get here… No, no snakes… Ok see you soon." then she hung up.

"Sorry, he didn't know that the meeting was changed and will meet you tomorrow at nine."

"Ok, sorry for disturbing you."

"You weren't to know."

"Bye."

"Bye." Then she turned around and walked down the steps.

"She's jealous." Jacob whispered to Sam as she closed the door she turned and looked at him.

"Why do you say that, Dad?"

"Well for one, the phone call. She saw your left hand."

"Oh."

"What did Jack say?" as they walked into the living room and sat down.

"He wanted to buy eel and you heard what I said?"

"Yes, I did."

"He was teasing, anyway he is on his way back now with eel free pizza." She put her hands up.

"That's what he said, but he did buy a couple of packets of snakes."

"Snakes?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry dad, you can tease him all you like later."

"Ok." They both sat down and talked to Teal'c and Daniel as well as having a slice of pizza till Jack returned home.

When they heard him show up, Sam got up and opened the door for him. He passed four pizza boxes to Sam so she could take them in to the living room while Jack went to put the drinks into the fridge. He then returned with some and passed them around before sitting down next to Sam after passing drinks around. They all talked and laughed throughout the evening. When Jack brought the packets of snakes out and showed Jacob, he just shook his head.

"Well, since Sam here said no to eels, I brought the next best thing."

"Jack, you're living on the edge." Daniel said.

"Hey, I have been for years."

"True." He opened them up and put them on the table before sitting down again.

They talked for another hour. Daniel was watching what was going on between Jack and Sam, he even noticed the change in Jacob, he was stronger, and healthier than he was that morning.

"Ok, what's going on here?"

"Daniel?" Jack said.

"Jack, after we talked in your office about Jacob here, finding out an hour later you both left the base, we show up here and you're healthy as a horse." Daniel said, pointing to Jacob.

"So what gives?"

"You remember when I had the download again last year and it was more advanced than the first time?"

"Yes."

"Well, Thor didn't remove everything from me."

"What?"

"What didn't he remove O'Neill?"

"Healing powers of the Ancients, he left them with me as a thank-you gesture for saving his planet from the bugs."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, so what has it got to do with Jacob?" Sam turned and looked to her father and held on to his hand.

Jacob told them what happened and how long he was ill for, right up till Jack healed both him and Selmac. When he finished telling them, the room was silence, so Daniel and Teal'c could get over the shock with what they been told.

"Do the Tok'ra know what has happened?"

"Yes, and when Selmac asked them for me to return back here, they said 'no', so I did what I did and now I'm home."

"What about Selmac?"

"She understands and supports me all the way. The Tok'ra might change their ways now the war is over with the Goa'uld."

"I hope so too Dad." Sam said.

"Jacob, we know that you met Pete Shannon, what do you think of him?" Daniel asked.

"He's nosy."

"True."

"From the time I was talking to him, he kept putting his foot in his mouth and called Selmac a thing."

"Do you like him?"

"It's up to Sam, she knows how I feel." He looked at her and smiled.

"Ok." They talked about other things for the next two hours before they all left for the night. Jacob went with Sam back to her place for the night. When they arrived home the lights were on in the house.

"Sam, did you leave your lights on?"

"No, I haven't been home for four days."

"Want to call Jack?"

"Na, we can handle it, come on." They got out and Sam locked the doors before they slowly walked up to her house. She looked around.

"Great" she muttered.

"Sam?" She turned and looked at him.

"Pete's here."

"Did you give him a spare key?"

"Big mistake, come on."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They walked up to the house and Sam unlocked the door and walked in with Jacob behind her. He closed and locked the door then followed her into the dinning room and stoped behind her.

"Pete, what the hell are you doing?" He looked up and smiled.

"Packing."

"What why?"

"So you can move in with me and you can either rent this place out or sell it." He then carried on packing her books. Sam walked over to him and yanked the books out of his arms.

"Pete just stop, I don't want you to pack any of my things."

"Sam, what, why?"

"Pete we need to talk, but first I have a couple of things to do."

Then she put the books on the coffee table and walked away down the hall to where one of her spare bedroom was and made the bed in there for Jacob. Pete looked at where Sam went, then turned back and carried on packing, not knowing that Jacob was there.

"You should listen to her." Pete jumped and turned around to see Jacob there.

"General."

"Detective, you heard me." He stepped into the room.

"Well, why should we live in separate homes when we are getting married next month?"

"That is her decision, not yours or mine."

"I was trying to be helpful."

"If you want this relationship to work, there's got to be a lot of things like communications for one and deciding things together."

"We are communicating."

"Yeah very one sided." Pete stood up and looked at Jacob.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You brought a house right?"

"Yes, for us."

"Without talking to Sam about it, same with the wedding preparation, that is not communicating at all. What I see is everything's got to be your way."

"Well, she works long hours under that damn mountain, hardly at home."

"You've been stalking her?"

"No." Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you have."

"No, what do you mean?"

"Steak out where you got injured and the background check on her." Pete was shocked.

"How did you know that?"

"George told me that a guy from the FBI did a background check on her and after further investigation, one name came up, you."

"All I wanted to know was what she does."

"Classified, I know she told you that, but you wouldn't let it drop and you almost got my daughter killed because you had to find out by following her on the steak out."

"I'm sorry for that, I love Sam."

"That's another thing in a marriage, that is secrets. If you didn't know about the program and she said it's classified and she's away days on end, that is one thing you would have gotten use to. After all, you're away days on end, long hours yourself."

"That's why I transferred to Colorado PD, so I can be close to Sam and she knows what it is like to be away days on end, she does it herself."

"True, but I'm warning you now, if you hurt her, you will have her friends and me to deal with, understand?" He gave him his General look that would scare off any airmen.

"Yes Sir."

"Good, now I suggest that you leave now."

"I was going to stay the night."

"Is that right? Well I think it is up to Sam weather or not you can stay the night, remember this is her house not yours." Then Sam walked out and sensed the tension in the air.

"Hey." Jacob turned and smiled at her, then walked over to her.

"Bed's made."

"Thanks Sam, good night."

"Night Dad." He kissed her forehead before walking to his room for the night.

"I'm going to bed Pete, lock the door on your way out." Sam turned around and started to head to her bedroom.

"Sam." She stoped and turned around and looked at him.

"I need time to think Pete, good night." Then she turned around and walked down to her bedroom.

When she sat down on her bed, tears were falling down her checks, she didn't know what to do, and she looked down at the ring on her hand thinking about the upcoming wedding, what her father said to her, everything. She got changed and crawled into bed and thought some more before falling asleep.

The next morning Sam and Jacob went to 'the hub' for some breakfast since it been a long since time he had an American breakfast. When they arrived, Jack was they're waiting for them.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"You don't mind if I join ya, I rather have breakfast here with my favourite egg head and snake head." He said when he walked over to them grinning.

"Jack."

"Opps, sorry Sel, I put my foot in it again haven't I?"

"Yes sir, you have and well it's up to Dad."

"Sam, it's up to you?"

"Well only on two conditions."

"What are they?"

"One, no eel and snake jokes for the whole day."

"Agreed, two?"

"For your smart comments you can pay half of Dad's breakfast."

"That I can handle, shall we?"

Sam gave him one of her special O'Neill smiles that he loved, and Jacob noticed it. They walked in and ordered and paid for their breakfast before sitting down and talking while waiting for their order.

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you were married, who chose the house?"

"Sara did, I was away a lot, you know black ops and she found out that she was pregnant at the time also, we were living in a two bedroom apartment and were saving up for a house when she found out."

"Ok, what about the wedding?"

"We did that together, but we did argue over the wedding cake."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"She wanted vanilla and I wanted chocolate." He sipped his coffee.

"Who won?"

"She did, she ordered the vanilla cake with raspberry filling and when I found out, I wasn't happy about it." They talked about others things till their breakfast arrived. An hour later they left and headed to the SGC for the day. When Jack arrived in his office, Kerry Johnson was there waiting for him.

"Agent Johnson."

"General O'Neill."

"Sit down please." They both sat down.

"You're here to look over the Kinsey and the Trust thing?"

"Yes."

"Ok, if you need anything ask Walter." She smiled at him which he did in return.

"Ok."

"You're dismissed" She stood up and walked to the door just as Jack pick up the file and opened it.

"Oh, Agent Johnson?" She turned around and looked at him.

"Personnel files are not included." Her face fell because she wanted to check out Jack's profile, now she would never know what sort of guy he was.

"I understand." Then she turned and walked out the door not knowing Jack saw the look on her face when he mentioned the personnel files.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two days later Jacob left to go and see Mark and the family for couple of weeks since he had gotten the all clear from the doctor. While Jacob was away, Sam was still thinking about the wedding. The night before Jacob returned, Sam went and saw Pete in the house since she hasn't seen the inside. They were sitting down in the living room.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Ok."

"Pete, if this marriage is going to work, we need to communicate more and when it comes to buying things we do it together."

"Sure, I know that I have gotten carried away in the past few months doing things without your permission, I'm sorry."

"I know."

"So, when would you like to move in?"

"After the wedding."

"Sure, if that's what you want?"

"Yes, it is."

"Ok, so would you like to say for some dinner?"

"No thanks, I better go home." She stood up and walked to the door and he followed her.

"Well ok, when is your Dad due back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok, I would like to see him again."

"I'll let him know."

"Ok."

"Night Pete."

"Night Sam."

He gave her a kiss then she walked out the door and he watched her get into her car and started it up and pulled away, then he walked back into the house and closed the door. The next day Sam was at the airport waiting for her father to arrive. When she saw him they both smiled and hugged.

"Hi Dad, how's Mark and the family?"

"Good, they're looking forward to the wedding." She smiled.

"I bet they are." They went and got Jacob's bag and headed to the exit with their arm around each other.

"So, how're Jack and the others?"

"Good, Daniel's with SG2 for four days, they left yesterday after Daniel spotted some ruins he wanted to check out and Teal'c is training the new recruits."

"Ok and Jack?" She smiled at his name.

"Still muttering about the amount of paperwork, boring briefings and budgets." Jacob laughed.

"Well that's Jack for ya."

"True."

"How're things with you and the detective?"

"Dad, he has a name. Pete and I talked things over and we're good."

"Ok, so what's for dinner tonight?" Sam smiled.

"Eel?"

"Sam funny." She giggled.

"Steak?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Good, steak it is."

"Will Jack be joining us?"

"He's got a lot of paperwork to go through."

"Ok." When they reached Sam's car, they got in and drove to Sam's place. They talked about the upcoming wedding, which was that weekend. That night they went out to O'Malley's for dinner. They enjoyed themselves while having dinner and afterwards they played a couple of games of pool before heading home for the night.

The next day when they showed up at the SGC, they went to see Jack who looked tired.

"Sir, how long have you been in here?"

"Carter, Jacob, what are you guys going here?"

"Sir, it 0700." He looked at his watch then covered his face with his hands and rubbed them and through his hair.

"Sorry, I've been snowed up with paperwork and I would have been finished hours ago but SG2 returned with two wondered."

"Daniel?"

"He was one of them; they were attack by weird looking animals with tusks. They're both going to live but are stuck in the infirmary for at lest a week, sorry."

"I can use the healing device on them, Jack."

"It's up to you Jacob." He stood up and groaned.

"I'm too old for this." he muttered. Then he was able to stretch.

"Sir, why don't you go and get a couple of hours of sleep, if there is any problems dad and I can handle it."

"You sure?" Sam smiled at him.

"Yes Sir."

"Well, ok." He walked to the door.

"Walter." Then he showed up.

"Yes Sir?"

"Carter and Jacob are going to look after things for few hours while I'll go and get some shut eye."

"Yes Sir." Then Jack walked down to the elevators.

"Sergeant, what was on the General agenda for today?" Sam asked.

"SG5 is due to leave in two hours to PYX215 and Sg11 is due back in five hours and SG18 at 1400 hours, Colonel."

"Ok, Dad and I are going down to the infirmary to see how Daniel is."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Contact me if there are any problems."

"Yes Ma'am." Then Jacob and Sam walked down to the infirmary.

On the way there they got the healing device so Jacob could use it to heal Daniel and the other guy who was also wondered. When they walked in both Daniel and the other guy was asleep, so Jacob used it to heal them both. When he finished Daniel woke up.

"Sam, Jacob what are you guys doing here?" He said, half-dopey on it.

"Morning to you too, Daniel, how are you feeling?"

"Good although I think it's the drugs?"

"Rest Daniel, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok Sam." Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep within seconds.

"Shall we go and get some breakfast?"

"Sure, after this is put back." Jacob said showing the healing device.

"Come on then." They walked out and went to put the device away then went and got some breakfast.

An hour later they were in Sam's lab so she could do some work while Jacob was in Daniel lab doing some translating for him since the last time he was there Daniel asked for his help, which he agreed to help out.

Sam was working in her lab for three hours before going to wake up Jack before SG11 returned from off world. She went to the mess hall and got him a cup of coffee before going down to his quarters. She knocked on the door and waited for him to wake up and answer it, when he did he was wearing his boxers and tee shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam recognised the boxers she got him two years ago for his birthday; it was blue silk with Homer Simpson on it saying 'DOH'.

"Carter?"

"Here sir, SG11 is due back in an hour and you've been asleep for over four hours." She passed him his coffee.

"Thanks." He took sip of the hot drink.

"I'll be in my lab if you need me, Sir."

"Ok, thanks for the coffee."

Then he watched as Sam turned and walked away just as he closed his door. Jack had a shower and shaved, then he went to the mess hall for some lunch before seeing SG11 off and then he went and did his paperwork that would be waiting for him. The next day Daniel and the Captain were released from the infirmary which they both were pleased about.

Daniel and Jacob noticed over the next few days how distant Jack had become, how he spent all the time either in his office or in his quarters. He only appeared when there was a briefing or incoming wormhole.

On Friday, it was Sam's day off for the next three weeks; she and Pete were picking up Mark and the family. She was also worried about her wedding dress that she ordered four months ago.

When she called them two weeks earlier, they said it was sent a week ago, which she thought was odd when they told her the first time she spoke to them on the phone that it would take a month to make. When she and Pete were waiting for Mark's plane to arrived she was worried and nervous.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"My wedding dress hasn't arrived."

"Yes it has, it's at home." Sam was shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me, Pete?"

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you; after all we've hardly seen one another in weeks. I went around to you place one day when it arrived, and since you were away for two weeks, I took it home with me, sorry."

He held on to her hand, she looked into his eyes and noticed he was holding something back from her but didn't know what it was.

"Well, after dropping Mark and the family off at my place I'll go and pick my wedding dress up from your place."

"Sure."

Then they heard that Mark's plane landed, so Sam put on a brave face. When Mark and the family arrived, they were all happy except for Sam who was having second thoughts about the wedding but she put on a brave face.

Once they all had their bags, they all left and headed to Sam's place since Mark's family is staying at her place. When they arrived, Jacob was there waiting for them.

"Dad, I've got to pick up my wedding dress, I'll be back soon."

"Ok Sam." Then she left them alone and headed to Pete's place to pick up the dress.

Jacob and Selmac noticed the look on Sam face that some thing wasn't right but when they had a chance they would talk to Sam about what bothering her. Half an hour later she returned back home with a box in hand. She took it to her bedroom and left it there then returned to talk to her family and made sure that they were settling in ok. That evening they all got together for a pre-wedding dinner. Both families were there, so were Hammond, Daniel, Cassie and Teal'c. They were all having drinks. Sam was looking around and noticed one person wasn't there. So she walked over to Daniel. "Daniel where's General O'Neill?"

"Don't know Sam I've been worried about him."

"What do you mean?"

He grabbed her elbow and they walked into the next room to talk. Jacob and George noticed and Daniel gave Jacob a worried look so they followed them into the next room. When the door was closed behind the four of them:

"What's going on."

"Sam we've all been worried about Jack in the past few days."

"What's wrong?"

"He's become distant, not just from us, his friends but for everyone and everything. He's either sleeping, in his office or in his quarters. He's hardly eating a thing."

"Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?" She was starting to worry.

"Sam, the reason why he is like this because he is in love with you and you're getting married tomorrow." Sam closed her eyes and let it all set in, then she opened them.

She knew her father was right about Jack being in love with her, because she was still in love with him but they couldn't be together cause of the regs. Then she remembered the talk eight or nine months ago when she showed him the ring. The look on his face, in his eyes, she realized now that he was hurting like when she was humming in the elevator, the look he gave her and the way he talked to her, she realized what she had done. She had hurt the man she truly loves. "What… what should I do?" Tears were falling down her cheeks and Jacob pulled her into a hug.

"It up to you Sam, but I suggest you talk to him." He pulled back and pulled a white stone out of his pocket and passed it to her. "We will wait for your return."

"Thanks, Dad." Then she pushed the button and she was gone.

When she was aboard Promethis, the lieutenant was waiting for her and gave her a nod then she was beamed down into his office. Jack jumped up from his chair when there was a bright light and saw that it was Sam.

"Carter, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at the pre-wedding thing?"

"I was going to ask you the same question Sir."

"I'm busy" Sam shook her head.

"That is just an excuse."

"Carter, it is none of your business, now just beam your self back to the party." He sat down again and picked up a file and tried to read. Sam put her hands on his desk as she bent over to try to look at him as she waited. When he looked up at her minute later

"You're still here?"

"Yes I am, are you still in love with me?"

"Carter, you're way out of line."

"Stuff the regs, Jack." she said yelling at him. He closed the file and threw it on his desk.

"Colonel you're way out of line." he yell at her. Everyone outside heard them yelling so they stoped and listened in.

"You look me straight in the eye and tell me that you don't love me."

Jack looked at her and he knew he couldn't lie to her; he swallowed a lump in his throat and looked away. He sat down in his chair and covered his face with his hands then rubbed them through his hair, then looked up at the woman he loved and shook his head.

"I can't."

"So you do love me?"

"Always." Then he stood up and walked around the desk and stood in front of her and held on to both of her hands while looking at her.

"Carter, Sam I love you more than I'm supposed to, but we both know that we can't be together because of the regs but I will promise you this. That I will always be there for you no matter what happens."

Tear falling down her cheek, Jack got his thumb and wiped it way as well cupping her face, she leaned into his hand while still looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Jack a lot more than I'm suppose to."

"Always?"

"Always."

"I'll be at your wedding tomorrow if you still want me there?"

"Yes I do."

"Then I'll be there."

"Thank you."

"You better get back."

"Yeah, I better." she leaned forward and gave Jack a kiss before stepping back.

"My heart and soul will always belong to you Jack, just remember that."

"Same here Sam."

Then she pushed the button and she was back on Promethis then back in the room. She went to the ladies room for a moment before she went back out to the party with fake smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that night Sam was still awake, she was sitting up in bed when she heard a knock on her door and the door opened.

"Hey, still awake?"

"Hi Dad, come on in." He walked in and closed to door but not right up. He walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I will be."

"How did it go with Jack?"

"We talked, he still loves me Dad and since we can't be together, he promised to be there for me whenever."

"I know he will, Sam."

"Things have changed so much in the past eight years, ever since we met, we've both been through a lot over the years and now things have changed."

"I know, things will get better."

"I hope so Dad."

"Don't worry, they will." They both hugged.

"Now you better get some rest, big day tomorrow."

"I know." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before standing up. "Night Sam."

"Night Dad." Then he left the room and headed back to his own room.

The next day was busy for everyone. Sam went to the hotel first, them went to get her hair and make up done with Cassie, since she was her bridesmaid, before returning back to the hotel. Cassie got changed; she was wearing a celedon off the shoulder neckline and drop waist to the A-line skirt.

When Sam pulled her wedding dress out of the box and she was shocked, then she searched for the invoice.

"Damn him." Sam said yelling.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Pete changed the colour of my wedding dress."

"What, why?"

"I remember him telling me that I looked lovely in white. When I ordered my wedding dress it was ivory, he must have opened up the box and seen the dress and then sent it back."

Then she got her cell phone out and called the place where she got her dress from, after she finished talking to them and hung up, she sat on the bed.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"They said that a male did call them and told them that they sent the wrong dress, so they asked for it to be sent back after things were sorted out and they apologised for the mistake."

"Oh Sam, what are you going to do?"

"I've got no choice but to wear it, and he broke a promise to me."

"Hey you can always call off the wedding."

"Thanks, but, we better get ready." She stood up.

"Sam."

"Don't worry Cassie." Cassie helped Sam put her dress on.

She was wearing an off the shoulder neckline and inverted Basque waist. The A-line skirt had box pleats and flowed to a chapel train. The gown featured a Couture bodice shaper and detachable cosmetic pouch, and included detachable halter strap and spaghetti straps. She was wearing a flower wreath in her hair with triple layer veil.

"Wow, Sam you look beautiful."

"Thanks." A few minutes later they were leaving the suit and headed down stair to waiting limo. When they arrived at the church that Pete wanted, they got out and Jacob was there in his dress blues.

"Sam's what wrong?" He asked when he saw the look on her face.

"Excuse me Sam, I would like to take couple of photos of you alone before going in."

"Sure." She started to walk over when Jacob and Cassie heard

"I didn't order this guy." she muttered. They watch as the guy got Sam where he wanted her so he could take photos. Jacob turn to Cassie

"Cassie, what's going on?" She looked at Jacob.

"Pete's an asshole; he changed the dress without telling Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"She ordered the same dress as this one but in ivory, Pete showed up at Sam place to check on things when the dress arrived. Looked at it and sent it back and told them they it was the wrong dress, so they sent this one to his address, not hers, she didn't know he had the dress till yesterday. She was worried that they hadn't sent the dress, till she called them two weeks ago and found out it was sent a month ago."

"The flowers?"

"She wanted roses, but she got these lilies. He's taking control again Jacob, all she has to do is call off the wedding."

"I know, come on." They walked up the steps to where Sam was.

"Cassie told me, it not too late Sam."

"I have to, Dad."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant." Both Cassie and Jacob were shocked.

"Does he know?"

"I just found out this morning, I used one of the home pregnancy tests and worked it out, I'm eight weeks."

"Sam, you still don't have to go through with it."

"I do, Dad for the sake of the baby, come on." She walked inside and waited for them.

"We will talk later Jacob."

They got ready and then the music started. Cassie started walking down the isle with a fake smile on her face, the ones who had known her for years knew it was fake when she was close to the isle; she gave Pete a cold hard pissed off look. Mark, who is Pete's best man, noticed the look and wondered what was going on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Then the music changed and everyone stood up just as Jacob and Sam started walking down the isle, they also had fake smiles on their faces. Sam had a veil over her face that Pete didn't want her to cover her face. When they reached the front Jacob didn't look at Pete, he gave Sam a kiss on the check before sitting down next to his grandkids.

Daniel, Teal'c and Jack noticed the look Cassie gave Pete and the fake smiles all three of them had on their faces but all they could do was watch. In the end when it came to kissing the bride, it was just a quick kiss.

After the introductions, almost everyone clapped to cheer them on. Then they walked down the isle not holding hands or with her hand on his arm, he was to busy getting handshakes for his friends.

When Sam saw Jack, they looked at each other and he and others saw tear falling down her cheeks like she had the night before in his office, but he notice something else in her eyes.

It was a sad look and all he wanted to do is stand up and step in front of her and give her a hug and let her know that he was there for her, he mouth the words 'always' to her and she did back to him.

When they were outside Cassie picked up Sam's train and passed it to her, then Sam and Cassie moved out of the way since Pete's friends were surrounding him, congratulating him and then his family did the same.

Fifteen minutes later the photographer wanted some photos taken of the bridal party so everyone got out of the way while it was taken. Sam and Jack were looking at each other the whole time.

When it was over, guests started heading towards them then they all heard scratching of tyres as a car went around a corner and heading towards them.

Everyone went into shocked when the passager and the guy in the back seat pulled out guns on the group and started firing as the car went past, the cops got their guns out and started firing as every one got down on the ground.

One cop managed to shoot out the back tyre as the car started to speed off and ended up crashing into two cars while the off duty officers went to the arrest the guys from the car, some of the others called cops and ambulances.

There were people on the ground still, wounded, including Pete and Sam. Jacob, Jack and others went over to them; Cassie started barking order to everyone on what do to since she was full qualified paramedic and training to become a doctor like Janet.

Jack looked around to notice Sam was still on the ground, he ran over to her with Jacob in tow. When he reached her, he rolled her on to her back and saw three bullet wounds in her, two in her chest and one in her stomach.

"NOOOO." Jack yelled out as he picked her up in his arms and held her close to him as he cried, others that have known them turn and looked at who was yelling and were shock to see who it was and who was in his arms.

Cassie ran over to them and crouched down and picked up Sam wrist and was shocked.

"Jack, lay Sam down."

"No, she's dead, Cassie she's dead."

"Jack, look at me." He looked up at her with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Jack, she is alive, there is a pulse but it's weak." Then they all heard sirens.

"She's alive?"

"Yes, Jack please let me work. If you do, you can go with her to the hospital."

He nodded then lay Sam on the ground but stayed close while she checked her over then the Air Force paramedics showed up. Cassie got them to take Sam straight away since she was losing a lot of blood. Jack went with her.

On the way she went flat line but they were able to revive her. When they arrived at the hospital they rushed her into surgery. All he could do was wait. He went to the phones and called the SGC and got Walter to call the Chief of Staff and the President to let them know about the drive by shotting when Jacob showed up.

"Jacob, how many wounded?"

"Seventy five wounded, one dead. George and ten other personal are wounded, they're on their way here, so are some of the wives of the personal."

"Got that Walter?… yep."

"Jack." Jack looked at Jacob.

"Hang on, what is it Jacob?"

"Pete Shannon is the one who died at the scene, a bullet hit him in the heart, he was dead before he hit the ground." Jack closed his eyes, then opened them.

"Got that Walter?… Ok thanks." Then he hung up, then he covered his face with his hands; Jacob put his hand oh his shoulder. When Jack removed his hands, tears were falling down his cheeks.

"Sam went flat line on the way here, they were able to revive her and remove blood from both of her lungs, one collapsed on the way here."

"We know what she can do Jack, we know she is a fighter."

"True."

"Come on, let's go and sit down." They went and sat down in the waiting room.

"Sam told me last night about the talk you two had."

"Yeah, I promised her that I'll be there for her."

"Yes and you are Jack." Then they heard more people showing up, either on gurneys or walking past them in the corridors. Daniel and Teal'c showed up.

"How's Sam?"

"Just hanging on, who where those guys?" Jacob said.

"They were from a gang, their leader and seven others were sent to prison three days earlier. Pete and five other officers were the arresting officers in a drug bust. They saw the wedding announcement in this morning's paper and they were watching when everyone arrived for the wedding so they went back to their hide out and got their guns and returned and waited." Daniel said. Then they heard foot steps and looked up. Jacob quickly got up.

"Mark, Jan, are you guys ok?" he gave them a hug.

"Yes Dad, we are all ok, the kids are in shock with what has happen, any word on Sam?"

"Still in theatre, how's Pete family handling this?"

"Not good, Peter's sister, Mary, was also shot."

"Oh no."

"She was shot in the leg and shoulder but she is going to be ok."

"What a nightmare all of this has been."

"We know Dad" They all sat down in silence and waited.

More personal showed up when they got word about what happened and offered to donate blood if needed. Half an hour later they all heard bunches of footsteps and then voices.

"General O'Neill." Everyone's head snapped up at the voice and the personal stood up at attention when they saw the Chief of Staff and the President and his men there. Jack didn't even stand. They waved the guys to sit down.

"General, Mr. President, sorry for not standing up at the moment."

"We understand, we came as soon as we were told what happened, any news on Colonel Carter?" He shook his head and sat back in the chair, they saw the blood on his Dress Blues jacket.

"Mr. President, General Frances, this is retired General Jacob Carter, Sam father." Daniel said.

"Mr. President, General."

"Jacob, how are you holding up, how's George?" They shook hands.

"Still no word on George, Henry and I still can't believe you're the President."

"You and me both Jacob." Then Jacob turned and looked at Mark and Jan who were both shocked, then he turned to look at Henry.

"Henry this is Mark, my son and daughter-in-law Jan." He pointed to them.

"Nice to meet you both and sorry about what has happen to your friend and sister."

"Thank you." Then he turned to his father.

"I didn't know you know the President, Dad?"

"We go way back Mark, he use to be Air Force during the Vietnam War; we use to serve together with George."

"Ok." They sat down and talked while waiting to hear any news. Two hours later Dr. Warner walked into the waiting room.

"General O'Neill." Jack stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"How is she?" Everyone waited for a reply.

"We've done everything we could, she's in a coma."

"Can I see her?"

"Later."

"Please, just for a minute?" He looked at Jack's face and knew the rumours going around the SGC about them when he was a colonel; he nodded then Jack turn to the others.

"Jacob, General, Mr. President, I need to talk to you alone."

Then Jack turned and followed the doctor, the others followed Jack down to where Sam's room was and they walked inside, the President told his men to wait outside. When they walked in and over to the bed, they could see the tubes and monitors everywhere.

Jack walked up to the side of the bed and bent over and gave her a kiss on her forehead while stroking her hair. Then he turned and looked at Jacob, Jacob could see in his eyes that he was asking for his permission then he gave him a nod.

"General, Mr. President, there is something you should know that was left out of my report after I had the second download."

"General?"

"Sirs, I left it out for a reason, I hope you understand?"

"What did you left out?" Henry asked.

"Thor didn't remove everything from my head, I still have the healing powers of the Ancients."

"What, you know?" Jack put his hand up.

"Sir, the Trust."

Then they thought about what he said and knew that if the Trust ever found out, they would try to kidnap him like what had happened to Sam a few years ago because of the millionaire who wanted a cure for his sickness and how close Sam was to almost dying because of it and what the Trust would do if they ever found out about Jack's secret.

"So you can heal her?"

"Yes, but just enough for her to come out of the coma and also heal her lungs."

They nodded and Jack turned to look at Sam then he put one hand over her chest and spread his hand wide so it covered both lungs and heart and his other hand on her forehead like what he did with Jacob.

Then he closed his eyes and concentrated on the areas he wanted to heal. They all could hear the heart monitor increase and watched her chest rise as she was taking a deep breath and letting it out again, then they waited, and it happened again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They saw his eyes open and he looked down and saw Sam eyes open, that made him smile. A tear was falling down her check. The General went to the door and opened it; he asked for one of the guards to get the doctor then returned back to where he was before.

"Everything is going to be fine Sam," he said, then he held onto her hand while the other wiped the tear away. He looked into her eyes and she sent a moose code 'ALWAYS' which made him smile.

"Always" he said back.

Then Doctors and nurses walk in and asked them to leave while they checked on Sam, so he gave her hand a squeeze before they all walked out of the room.

"That was incredible General, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I better sit down." Then he collapsed.

"We need a doctor." Jacob called out then he looked at something and undid Jack jacket and moved it aside.

"Oh no, he's been shot."

"What?"

"I thought the blood was Sam's."

Then a doctor and nursed showed up with a gurney and put Jack onto it and wheeled him into ER. They all stood there in shock.

"We better tell the others." The General said. They walked back to the waiting room.

"Where's Jack?" Daniel asked.

"He collapsed, the blood on his uniform was not just Sam's, but his, he was also shot." Jacob said before he sat down next to Mark. Everyone was shocked with what just happened, they couldn't believe that Jack was also shot and now all they could do was wait. Then a nurse walked in.

"Mark, Jan Carter?"

"Yes?" They both stood up and walk over to the nurse.

"Your children are awake and asking for you."

"Thanks."

"Mark can I see them?"

"Sure Dad." He got up and they followed the nurse to where Rick and Kate were. When they walked into the room, they walked over to their beds and gave them a hug.

"How's Auntie Sam?" Kate asked.

"She's going to be ok." Jacob said.

"Was anyone killed?" Rick asked.

"Yes." Mark said.

"Who?"

"Later, how are you both feeling?"

"Shocked, but ok."

"That's good." They talk for few minutes before Jacob was called out of the room.

"What is it?"

"It your daughter Sir, she's asking for General O'Neill."

"Ok thanks, can I see her?"

"Yes Sir."

"Thanks." Then he walked down to her room and opened the door and walked in, he smiled when he saw her awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, they were shocked that my lungs have healed so quickly, where Jack?"

"Sam, when we walk out of the room he collapsed."

"Oh no, is he ok?" Jacob sat on the bed and looked at her.

"Sam he was also shot, everyone thought it was your blood till I saw the hole, sorry, he's in surgery."

"He healed me, didn't he?"

"Only your lungs, since they both collapsed, and also brought you out of your coma."

"Did any one die?"

"Only one death that I know of."

"Who?"

"Pete, a bullet got him in the heart, he was dead before he hit the ground, sorry Sam." Tears were falling down her checks.

"Why, who were those guys?"

"Gang, Pete and five other officers who were at the wedding put the gang leader and others behind bars after a drug bust and at the court case, they saw the wedding announcement in the paper."

"So it was revenge?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes, then opened them.

"Who else was shot?"

"Several personal and partners, Pete's sister and George, he pulled Cassie down and covered her when the shooting started, I don't know anything about his condition yet. The Chief of staff and President are here; they beamed themselves to the SGC and drove here soon as they heard what happened to you and George."

"I… I just can't believe what has happened."

"I know."

"Mark and the family?"

"Shocked but they are ok." she nodded.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep."

"Thanks Dad, let me know."

"I will." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before he got up just as she closed her eyes and fell a sleep. He walked out of the room when he saw Dr Warner.

"Doctor, any word on Jack O'Neill and George Hammond?"

"Yes they're both going to be ok, General O'Neill did lose a lot of blood, but he will make a full recovery."

"That good news, I'll tell the others, thanks." Then he walked over and into the waiting room where the others were waiting.

"Jacob, is everything alright?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I just spoke to Sam, I told het about Pete and what happened to Jack."

"How did she take it?"

"Not good, but I spoke to Dr Warner, George and Jack is going to be ok." Everyone was relieved that they are going to be fine.

"That is good news to hear, Frances here called a press converse, we would like for you to join us."

"Sure thanks."

"They will be waiting at the Academy."

"Sure, I'll let Mark know."

"We will wait outside" Then they left and went separate ways.

Jacob spoke to Mark for a minute before going outside to waiting SUV. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hall of the Academy where there were reporters and news media everywhere.

One of the agents took Jacob to a side room while the CO of the base spoke to the media, then the four men walked out onto the stage when flashes went off and media started throwing questions, Frances put his hand up and they all went silent.

"At 1723 this afternoon three men in a dark car fired automatic weapons on a wedding party who were outside of a church. The bride groom's name Pete Shannon is a detective of Colorado springs PD, his bride is Untied States Air Force Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter of Cheyanne Mountain. There were a number of family and friends of the couple who were at the wedding who were shot including Lieutenant General George Hammond and Commanding Officer of Cheyenne Mountain Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. Several people were wounded in the drive by shooting including the two Generals and bride and groom. One officer was killed but his name won't be released until a further date, any questions?" Then he pointed to one up in the front.

"Why is Mr. President here and who are the two other men?"

"Mr. President came here not just for perphishal reasons but also personal reason and for the gentlemen on my left he is Major General Jacob Carter, the bride's father and on my right is Captain Adam Davidson, Colorado Spring PD, next?" Then he pointed to the next person.

"You said the President is here for personal reasons, care to explain?" Then Henry stepped forward.

"Yes that is correct, I've known both General Carter and General Hammond for over thirty years, when I heard what had happened here General Fraises and I arrived here as quickly as possible." Then he pointed to one of the reporters.

"Mr. President, any word on the two Generals' condition?" Then Jacob step forward.

"Both General Hammond and General O'Neill will make a full coverer and return to active duty in due time." Then his cell phone started ringing.

"Excuse me." Then he walked to the side and pulled out his phone to answer it.

While the media was asking one question after another some were looking at Jacob; they saw a shocked look on his face, when he closed the phone he returned and whispered something in Henry's ear, he was shocked and nodded then Jacob left in a hurry.


	11. Chapter 11

12

Twenty minutes later Jacob ran into the hospital and ran into Sam room and froze and then smiled. In front of him was Jack snuggling up to Sam, he could see that Sam had been crying then he heard a door open and close.

"Jack sure can be full of surprises." Daniel said.

"What, how, there not even an IV in him?"

"I think he can heal himself like he can heal others, it makes me feel jealous." Over the years Daniel has been injured one way or another.

"But why did he collapse if he could heal himself?"

"I think he was till he heard about what happen to Sam, so he healed her."

"I just don't understand, he could have healed himself first, Sam is alive even if she was in a coma?"

"You read the report about what happened four years ago when they had to tell the truth?"

"Yes, what are you saying?"

"When Jack was tested, he said he rather die himself than lose Sam because he cares about her lot more than he's supposed to."

"I understand where you're coming from, Daniel."

"Pete's parents showed up and spoke to Sam for a couple of minutes. They're going to wait till she's strong before Pete's funeral."

"Ok, we better let them get some sleep."

"Yeah, Teal'c is going to stand watch outside."

"Ok, where are Mark and Jan?"

"Gone back to Sam's place."

"Ok, well I'm heading there now." Then they left them alone to sleep.

"How's George?" once they were outside.

"He's going to be ok, he was shot in the chest but the bullet went into his lung, missed his heart by an inch."

"That was close, how's Cassie?"

"The shock set in half an hour ago, Dr Warner had to sedate her for the night."

"Ok, see you in the morning."

"Sure, night Jacob."

Then Jacob walked out to see the SUV still there waiting for him, he got in and told the driver where to go. The next morning it was in all the papers and on the news about the shooting. When Jack woke up he looked down at Sam who was still asleep, he watched her for a couple of minutes before he got up without waking her and put the robe on and walked out of the room.

"Morning Teal'c."

"O'Neill, did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, I'll be back, need to pee."

Teal'c bowed his head then Jack walked down to the men room. When he returned, Daniel was walking towards them with bags and coffee in his hands.

"Morning Jack, Teal'c, how's Sam?"

"Still sleeping, is that coffee?"

"Yeah. Teal'c, your one is on the left."

"Thank you." He took the hot cup from the holder.

"Jack, your one's on the right."

"Thanks, the stuff they got here is horrible." He picked up his coffee and took the lid off it and took a sip.

"Oh, I went to your place and got you some clothes and toiletries."

"Thanks, I'm going to go and sit with Sam for awhile."

"Sure."

Daniel passed him his bag and he walked into the room with the door closing behind him. Jack walked over to the bed and put his bag down on the chair before he sat down on the edge of the bed looking down at Sam while drinking his coffee.

When finished, he put it on the bedside table. He watched her until he heard the door open and close and three footsteps; he didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Jack." He turned around.

"Morning."

"How's Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Still sleeping, rough night. How're Mark and the family?"

"Mark and Jan are seeing the kids."

"Ok, George?"

"I'm going to pop in and see how he is, his family's arriving this morning."

"Ok, Sir's is everything alright?"

"Yes it is General, how about you?"

"I'm just worried about Sam."

"I'm sure you are, thanks to you, she's going to ok."

"Yeah, you know the media is going to have a field day about what happened."

"We know."

"After the funeral, I'm going to send the Carter family up to my cabin so they can spend time together, that's you included too, Jacob, if the Tok'ra will let you?"

"I've had a message sent to them last night."

"Ok, everything's going to be hard on Sam over the next few weeks, and I intend to be there for her."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"Well the funeral, and then the trail of what those guys did and the media coverage."

"We know you will be there to support her the best way you can." He nodded to them and turned to see blue eyes looking at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess."

Then tears started up and started falling down her checks, Jack lean forward so she could hug him, they all could hear her cry, so they left them alone and went to see George. When Jack pulled back, he looked at her.

"Hey, everything is going to be ok."

"I know, it just that it's so hard with everything that has happen in the last twenty four hours."

"I know, but at least I'll be there for you."

"I know you will." He stroked her check with his thumb while talking to her.

"Pete's parents are coming around at ten this morning to talk about the funeral arrangements."

"Ok, if you need me, I'll be back in my own room, send Teal'c when you want to see me."

"Why can't you stay?"

"They know I was shot in the stomach and seeing me walk around like this, well they'll think the Air Force is lying or I'm an alien." Sam smiled which made him happy that she was smiling.

"Ok I understand."

"I better go; it's already 0945, so I'll see you later."

"Ok."

He gave her a kiss before standing up and grabbing his bag and empty coffee cup, then he looked at her one more time before leaving for his own private room where all he could do was wait.


	12. Chapter 12

12

When Pete's parents arrived, they talked about the funeral arrangements; Sam decided to have Pete buried in Denver since all of his family lives there, they talked for over an hour before they left her to get some rest.

"Mrs Shannon before you go, can you do some thing for me?"

"Sure Sam what is it?"

"Can you put these on to his ring finger?" She showed them her wedding and engagement rings.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, since I won't be out of here for few days, I won't be able to say good bye to him." She nodded in understanding and took the rings from Sam hand.

"Thank you."

"We hope you can make it to his funeral on Thursday."

"I hope so to."

"Bye dear get some rest."

"I will."

Then Sam closed her eyes as tears started falling down her check, they saw it before they turned around and walked out the door. Jack went and talked to George that afternoon and he was able to heal him even through he drained himself doing it since he hasn't had anything to eat in twenty four hours.

When he returned back to his room, he got into bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep within seconds. The next day he waited for Teal'c or one of the nurses to let him know that Sam needed him; he also knew that she needed time to be alone to think things over. Two days later Jack was playing his game boy when Daniel popped in, so he put his game down.

"Hi Daniel, what's up?"

"Hi Jack, I've seen Sam, she a mess."

"I know, I saw her this morning when she was still sleeping, has she eaten anything?"

"Nothing, she hasn't spoken since Pete's parents showed up two days go."

"Oh, do you think they had a falling out over where Pete's going to be buried?"

"I don't know, it was on the news this morning."

"What was?"

"They released Pete's name, now everyone knows."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Yeah, Mark and Jan were able to get more time off after they called there bosses and told them what happen but Major Davis already contacted them from the Pentagon."

"That was good of him."

"It was an order from the President."

"Ah, I understand, and Jacob?"

"I spoke to Malak this morning when he came to earth to talk to Jacob, after I told him about what happen, he understood and would let the council know why he wanted to stay."

"Ok, how is everyone holding up?"

"Ok, they are slowly getting over the shock with what has happened."

"I bet, so who's looking after the base?"

"Reynolds is at the moment, they cancelled all missions until further notice and the alpha site has been notified about what has happen, they sent their support."

"That's good of them."

"It was." Then Jack got up and put his robe and slippers on.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to pee, be right back."

"Ok." Jack went to the bathroom, which wasn't to far away, when he return, he walk in to see Teal'c standing there

"Teal'c is everything ok?"

"Colonel Carter wants to see you." Jack turned around and ran out the door. Teal'c and Daniel walked out at normal pace.

When Jack reached her room, he stoped before looking through the glass piece in the door to see her looking at him so he opened the door and walked in, then closed the door behind him.

"Hey."

"Hey." He walked over to the bed; he could see how pail she looked.

"Teal'c said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." He sat down on the edge of the bed looking at her.

"What can I do for you?"

"Can you come with me tomorrow to the funeral?"

"Sure, I'll be there for you." He held her hand in between his.

"Thanks."

"Damn."

"What, what's wrong?"

"Paperwork?" she frowned.

"For what?"

"New dress blues, after the staff here cut up my other ones."

"Oh you don't have to."

"I do Sam, I'll get Daniel to go and get the paper for me to fill out."

"Do you think it would be here tomorrow in time?"

"Yeah it should be, is they're anything else you want, those magazines you like reading, yoyo, cake, anything?"

"No thanks."

"Sam when you are released from here I've got things sorted out so you and Carter family can stay up at my cabin as long as you want. Only a few people will know, so the media won't bug you guys till the court case. It will give you time to think things over and to spend time with your family."

"What about you?"

"If you want me I'll be just a phone call away, if I go with you guys, what do you think Mark would think?"

"I guess you are right."

"See, at least you can go for walks if you want to be alone, there is plenty of tracks for you to go for a walk or run if you wanted to, or a swim."

"Jack, I'm planing on coming back to work when I'm out of here." Jack smiled at her knowing that she would say that.

"Sam, when you get out of here you will be on sick leave, if you come back to work people outside the SGC would be thinking that your wounds aren't that bad. Or the Air Force doesn't give the officer much time to recover after an ordeal like that and then there is the CO although he will be taking sick leave himself. So if anyone like the media wants to know where you are, I'll tell them that you are on sick leave until further notice."

"Oh." They looked at each other for few minutes.

"Sam, when was the last time you ate?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Sam, how are you going to get better if you don't eat?"

"I'm sorry; it's just, have you read this morning's paper?"

"No why?"

"Somehow the media found out about the funeral tomorrow."

"What are you saying, Sam?"

"You know I look terrible."

"Yes, an act for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Pete's parents have been ringing up everyday asking how I am."

"They're just worried about you."

"I know." Then there was a knock on the door, they both turned around to see a guy looking in, then Jack turned to Sam.

"I'll find out who it is." Then he got up and slowly walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to speak to Mrs Shannon."

"You are?"

"Colin Myers, Detective Shannon lawyer, he asked me to give her this if anything happened to him after they were married." He showed Jack a white envelope.

"ID please, it's just that the media's been trying to get in here and take photos of the grieving widow."

"I understand." He pulled out his lawyer card and his drivers licence and showed them to Jack, he nodded and passed it back.

"Thanks, I'll talk to Carter and see what she says." Then he closed the door and he walked over to Sam.

"Who is it Jack?"

"Pete's Lawyer, he's got an envelope for you, don't worry I checked out his ID and he is a lawyer, want to talk to him now or later?"

"Now, might as well get it over and done with."

"Ok, want me here?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Ok." Jack turned and walked back over to the door and opened it.

"She can see you but only for a minute, she still needs her rest."

"I understand." He walked in and Jack closed the door before following the guy over to Sam's bed.

"Mrs Shannon you've got my condolences for your loss."

"Thank you."

"When Pete came and saw me on Wednesday, he wanted a new will written out; he signed the papers on the morning of your wedding and gave me instructions on what to do if any thing happened to him."

"Ok."

He pulled the envelope out of his pocket and passed it to her, both he and Jack could see her hand shaking when she took it.

"Thank you."

"I'll leave you to get some rest; I'll be at the funeral tomorrow."

"I'll pop in later, you get some rest."

"Yes Sir." She didn't want to say Jack in front of the lawyer, just in case he thought something was going on more than friendship. They both walked out the door to give Sam some privacy.


	13. Chapter 13

13

"She's not taking this well."

"No she's not, it will take time."

"Who are you?"

"General Jack O'Neill."

"Her CO?"

"Yes and friend." Then they heard footsteps.

"Jack." They turned to see Jacob and family walking towards them.

"Jacob, if you guys are here to see Carter, better come back later."

"Why can't I see my own sister." Jack put his hand up.

"Jacob Carter, this is Colin Myers, Pete Shannon's lawyer, he just dropped something off for Carter, and she is resting." Jacob nodded.

"How is she Jack?"

"She's not taking it well; it's going to be hard on her tomorrow."

"The funeral."

"Yeah."

"I better go back to Denver, nice to meet you all." Then he walked away.

"How are you feeling Jack?"

"Just worried about her Jacob."

"You're not the only one."

"I know, I'm going back to my room before a nurse finds me out of bed and chases me with a big needle." Jacob smiled.

"Ok Jack, going to the funeral tomorrow?"

"Carter asked me to go with her for support and I said yes since I'm being released in the morning."

"Ok, talk to you then."

"Ok." Then Jack turned around and walked back to his room.

Jacob walked over to the door to see Sam sleeping, then turned around to his family.

"We will come back this afternoon." Then Mark looked through the window.

"I hope she will be ok for tomorrow."

"Same here Mark, but we both know what she is like."

"True." They turned around and walked out of the hospital.

Sam slept for an hour, when she woke up she picked up the envelope that was on her bedside cabinet and looked at it with her name on it, she opened it up and pulled the letter out and unfold it and read it.

'_Sam, _

_If you get this letter then you know that I've died. I'm sorry with the way thing have been in the past few weeks, I hope you will forgive me for the changes that I did to the wedding, your dress, everything. Day after my funeral will be the reading of my will. Since we are married I'm leaving everything to you, the house, truck everything, including my pension. My insurance will pay off the house so you won't have to worry about the mortgage on it, so far to date; with my pension you will be getting just over $5000 a month tax free. For the next forty years, but with the interest it will last for over fifty years. As for my insurance you will be getting over $750,000 minus the mortgage. My funeral expenses have been update last month so you won't have to worry about that. Sam I'm pleased that Mark introduced me to you, when I saw you the first time when you showed up at Mark's place, you looked better in person than in the photos that Mark showed me and over the past year. Getting to know you and falling in love with you, I knew it was time, the look on your face when I showed you the ring. But I didn't get a chance to ask you why it took you two weeks to give me an answer, now I will never know. Sam you are the best thing in my life in a long time and thank you for making me happy. Whatever happens from now on, I hope you can find happiness again._

_Love Pete._

_P.S. Your secret is safe with me. _

When Sam finish reading the letter, tears were falling down her face, she closed up the letter and put it back in its envelope and looked at it. Then she cried herself to sleep.

Mark and the family did visit Sam that afternoon; they talked for over an hour before they left so Sam could get some more rest. Later that evening, after visiting hours, Jack went to see how Sam was, when he saw her awake he opened the door and walked in.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"What's wrong, worried about tomorrow?"

"Yes." He walked over to the bed and sat down looking at her.

"Come here." Sam leaned forward and they both hugged and she cried once again as he rubbed her back, a few minutes later, she pulled away from him and reach over to grab couple of tissues so she could wipe her eyes.

"Better?"

"Yes, sorry." She wiped her tears away.

"Hey, don't be, you know that I'll be there for you."

"I know, thanks."

"Want to talk about it?" Sam got the envelope and passed it to Jack.

"Sam?"

"Please read it."

Jack look at Sam for a minute before opening it up and reading it. When he finished reading it, he folded it up and put it back, then passed it to her.

"I don't want anything of his."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Jack."

"Whatever you decided, I'll be there for you." He held on to her hands.

"Thanks."

"Daniel told me that you will be out of here in few days time."

"Yeah."

"Ok, when you do leave here would you like for me to come and get you?"

"Dad's going to come and get me."

"Ok."

"The funeral is at ten at the morning at the church in Denver."

"Ok, I'll get Jacob to take us there since I won't be able to drive for a week."

"Transport has already been taken care of."

"Ok, I better get back to bed, the nurse will be checking on me in few minutes."

"Ok." He lean forward and gave her a kiss.

"If you need me, you know where I am."

"I know." He gave her another kiss before getting up from the bed.

"Night Sam."

"Night Jack."

He gave her hand a squeeze before letting go, he walked to the door and turned and looked at Sam who was looking at him before he opened the door and walked out and closed it, then he walked down to his room.

Sam looks at the envelope before putting it in her draw, then she turned the light down low and lowered the bed then got comfortable before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep with tears falling down her checks.


	14. Chapter 14

14

A few hours later Sam was awoken up by a voice.

"Sam." She rolled onto her back, but her eyes were still closed.

"Sam." She heard it again, so she opened them and looked around the room and gasped when she saw Pete standing at the end of her bed.

"Pete."

"Yes Sam." He was wearing a suit.

"What… what's going on, am I dreaming?"

"No." she frowned.

"Then what?"

"Now I know why it took you two weeks to answer my question."

"Question?"

"Marriage."

"Oh." She looked down at her hands.

"You're still in love with him." She looked up at him.

"Yes." Tears were falling down her checks.

"I'm sorry about the dress and everything."

"I was going to talk to you about what you did and let you know that I wasn't happy that you changed my dress and not telling me what you did."

"I know, I'm sorry please forgive me."

"I… I forgive you." He smiled at her as tears were falling down her checks.

"Sam, everything goes to you, like I said in the letter, you have made me happy in the short time we had together, thank you."

"Even if my heart and soul belong to Jack?"

"Yes, Sam I want you to have the money, everything, if you sell everything, it's your choice."

"I know."

"Sam can you do one thing for me?"

"What?"

"Be happy."

"I will."

"Thank you, look after yourself."

"I will."

Then he disappeared right in front of her. She cried herself back to sleep a few minutes after he was gone. The next morning Jack showed up in Sam's room, he was wearing his new dress blues; Sam was in hers and also was in a wheel chair.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you ok?" He walked over to her and crouched down as well as held onto her hand.

"I will be."

"Sam, what is it?"

"Pete visited me during the night."

"But he's dead, you mean his sprit?"

"Yes, he wanted me to keep everything, if I sell the house, everything of his, it my choice."

"Ok."

"He knew why it took two weeks in answering his proposal."

"Oh?"

"You."

"Me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Remember when you came and saw me in my lab and I showed you the ring?"

"Yes I remember."

"It's just that after when martof died and remembering what you said, I knew that my heart and soul will always belong to you and it is still today and Pete's known that since we first meet. I don't know how but he knew deep down that my heart belong to someone else, now he knows."

"Sam, why didn't you tell me back then?"

"We kept it in the room."

"Do you want to bring it out?"

"Yes." Then there was a knock on the door.

"General Hammond's at the door." She said when Sam looked up to see who it was at the door, then back down to Jack.

"We will talk about this later, ok?"

"Ok." He stood up as he gave her hand a squeeze before letting go, the turned around and waved him in, when he opened the door, he walked into the room.

"Jack, Sam how are you doing?"

"Bit ok."

"When you are ready?"

"I'm ready."

Jack pushed Sam out to the waiting limo, George was with them. As soon as they got outside the media was there taking photos of the three of them. The limo door was open for them. Jacob just showed up after Teal'c dropped him off. He was also in his dress blues. He walked over to Sam and bent over to kiss her forehead.

"Sorry I was late, ready?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Jack and George got in first, while Jacob help Sam out of the wheel chair and into the limo, then the driver took the wheel chair and put it in the boot while Jacob got in and closed the door. Sam was sitting next to him and across from Jack. A few seconds later, they were on their way. They were all quiet during the trip, Jacob held onto Sam's hand the whole time. Jack was watching Sam and she knew that she was being watched.

When they arrived at the 'Good Shepherd Catholic' Church over an hour later, the media was also there. When they all got out and Sam was back in the wheel chair, Mark and the family showed up and gave her a hug, then Pete's family walked over to them and talked for couple of minutes before they all walked into the church. Jacob pushed Sam's wheel chair in with Jack and George behind them.

Sam was up front where Pete's coffin was. Jacob and Pete's families were also up the front. Jack sat behind Sam, so she knew that he was close to her. Jacob was sitting next to her. George was next to Jack with Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c. The church was packed with police, Air Force and Marine personal from the SGC.

During the service, Sam started to cry, so Jacob wrapped his arm around her for support. Jack pulled out a couple of hankies then lean forward to pass them to Jacob from over his shoulder, who then took them and passed them to Sam so she could wipe her eyes.

When the service was over, six officers in uniform carried Pete's coffin out with Jacob pushing Sam behind it then family followed them, then Jack and the others followed them till they were outside where the media was waiting for them.

Jack and the others watched as the casket and flowers were put in the back of the hurse then Jacob gave Jack and George a nod knowing that they were going to head to their waiting limo. So they got there first and were in by the time Sam and Jacob showed up.

When Sam got in she was sitting next to Jack; she went into his arms straight away crying, he put his arms around her just as Jacob got in and the door was closed.

"Hey, everything is going to be ok Sam." Jack said to her she looked up at his with red puffy eyes.

"During the service I was thinking about all the guys that fall in love with me and died, I'm curse Jack."

"What, no you're not curse, don't you ever think that."

"I am. If any guy loves me they would die."

"Sam, am I dead?"

"No."

"Daniel, Teal'c, George, LT Simmons, Felger, Thor?"

"No."

"Half of the single males of the SGC?" Sam frowned.

"Are you saying that half of the single males of the SGC love me?"

"Yep, I've seen the way they look at you, the way they smile at you like they are on cloud nine, it's like who needs Hathor when we've got Sam, Hathor used whatever stuff to made guys fall in love with her. With you just one look at you and you got them wrapped around your little finger."

He held up her hand for her to look at it and wiggle her little finger at her, which made her smile. George and Jacob look at them both and listen to them, they saw Sam really smile for the first time in over a week, they knew that Jack could make her smile like that.

"Thanks Jack."

"Think nothing of it."

He held her close, kissing top of her head, not realising that the limo was moving.

"Just remember you're not curse ok, if you were George here would have had one bad headache trying to find all those replacements who got the hots for you and would have died, well he would have been one of them."

"I guess you're right."

"Have you had any breakfast this morning?"

"No."

"Sam what am I going to do with you?"

"Just hold me like you are doing now."

"Ok, but I'm going to make sure you do have something to eat and drink before we leave."

"Is that an order?"

"I don't want to make it an order Sam."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok, even if I have to feed you."

"You wouldn't dare." She looked up at him; she could see it in his eyes and the smirk on his face.

"You would."

"Yes I would because I care about you and I'm not the only one."

"I know."

Then she looked at George and Jacob, then she layed her heads back on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Jack, what are you going to do when we get back to the Springs?" Jacob asked.

"First thing is to get Sam settled in then, I'll go home, after that I don't know."

"Ok."


	15. Chapter 15

15

A few minutes later the limo stopped, Sam opened her eyes and sat up straight, even through she was still sore, before the door opened. Jacob got out first, then George, Jacob helped Sam into the wheel chair and moved it out of the way so Jack could get out.

Jacob wheeled Sam over so she could see the six officers move the coffin from the back of the hurse over to where Pete was being buried. Then everyone else showed up and gathered around for the finial part of the service. When it was over, everyone spoke to Sam and Pete's parents and family, before heading to their cars.

"Sam when you are ready." Jacob said.

"Dad I would like to be alone for a minute."

"Sure, let me know when you are ready."

"Thanks."

Jacob walked over to where Jack and the others were. Sam was still at the same spot during the funeral. She looked at the head stone it read:

'_Pete Shane Shannon 1965-2004__loving husband of Samantha Elizabeth Carter Shannon'_

"Well Pete, this is good bye and for me to be happy, don't worry I will, I'll never forget you." Then she felt a warm breeze go through her, knowing it was Pete.

She turned her heard to see Jack looking at her; she gave him a small smile and a nod to let him know that it she was ready to leave. Jack gave Jacob a nudge and a nod towards Sam's direction. Jacob looked at Sam and walked over to her.

"Ready kiddo?"

"Yes Dad, I'm ready." Jacob pushed the wheel chair over to the limo. Jack and George got in, then Sam did. Once she was in, Jacob got in while the driver sorted out the chair. A minute later they were on their way to the hall where they were having the wake. The media were present at the funeral and a couple stayed afterward till the limo was gone so they could have a closer look at the flowers and head stone. "I feel sorry for the wife." "What do you mean?" the second guy asked.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No Washington Post."

"Ah."

"What do you mean about the wife?"

"He was killed on their wedding day right outside the church, she almost died."

"What, we weren't told that."

"Well it's true, they just finished having some photos taken when there was a drive by shooting, police, Air Force and Marines were hit."

"Marines?"

"Yeah, Colonel Carter knows a lot of them, they were at the wedding."

"Wow, any kids hurt?"

"No luckily, the main targets were the cops, but others got hit."

"Happy day turns tragedy."

"Yeah."

"Who were the three Generals that were with the widow?"

"The one that was pushing the wheel chair is the widow's father from what I found out; his name is Major General Jacob Carter."

"Wow, the other two?"

"Lieutenant George Hammond, former CO of Cheyanne Mountain and close friend of General Carter."

"The last guy?" He was writing everything down.

"Brigadier General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill."

"One 'L' or two?"

"Two."

"And who is he to the widow?"

"Friend and CO, he was a colonel and the Second in Command of Cheyenne and Colonel Carter's CO till he was promoted ten months ago and now he is in change of the place and Colonel Carter is his Second in Command. They've known one another for almost nine years."

"Wow, that is interesting alright."

"Yeah, from what I was told, they both were happy on their wedding day."

"At least he died knowing what she look like on their wedding day." "True."

"Did they get the guys who did this?"

"Yeah, come back with me and I'll show you everything."

"Thanks."

They both looked at the grave one last time before they left.

When the limo arrived at the hall, they all got out and walked inside. Jacob pushed Sam inside where it was crowed, Jacob push Sam to a table. While Jack got two cups of tea and a plate of finger food, then he work his way back over to the table and put the cup and saucer down in front of her, then he put his down and the food. He got a chair and sat down next to Sam where they can see everyone.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Here drink this."

"Thanks."

She took a couple of mouth fulls while looking around, she saw Mark and his family walk over to her and sit down.

"Sam, General."

"Mark, Jan, how are you guys holding up?" Jack asked.

"Ok I guess."

Jack nodded, then turned to Sam, he picked up a sandwich and passed her to her, she shook her head.

"Sam, please, even if it just one bite?"

She looked at him and saw the love and concern in his eyes, and then she looked at the sandwich that was in his hand. She open her mouth and he took that as a good sign and put the sandwich in her mouth and she closed it and bite a piece off, he moved it away and watched her chew it, which made him smile.

Jacob, George, Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie and some of the others there watched what happened and smile when she took a bite which made them smile. When their friends show up and sat down

"Sam it's good to see you eating, even if it a bite of a sandwich." Daniel said.

"Thanks."

Jack put the sandwich back on the plate and tried to get her to take another bit later. They all talked for a while, Jack was able to get her to eat some more which pleased every one. Even Rick and Kate managed to get her to eat something. Three hours later Jack noticed how tired Sam was getting.

"We might as well head back."

"I would like to say good bye first to Pete's parents." Sam said.

"Sure, we will wait here."

"I'll take her Dad." Mark said when he stood up.

"Ok thanks, Son."

Mark took Sam over to where Pete's parents were, the others looked over to where they were.

"When is Sam being released Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Well, it was supposed to be in three days, but since she hasn't been eating till today, I don't know."

"Ok."

They watched her talk to the parents before saying her good byes to them, then Mark took her back to their table as they all stood up. They all left together, on the way out Sam said her good byes to the ones whom she spoke to and thanked them for being there before leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

16

On the way back to the Springs, Sam fell asleep leaning against Jack. When they arrived at the hospital, Jack was able to wake Sam up.

"Sam."

"Mmm?"

"Wakie, wakie, we're back at the hospital." Sam opened her eyes and lifted her head and looked around.

"Come on, as soon as you are in your room, and changed, you can crawl into bed and get some rest."

"Ok."

Sam got out of the limo and got in the chair, then Jack got out. They all walked back into the hospital with Jacob pushing Sam's chair. When they arrived in her room, they all walked out while the nursing staff helped Sam get changed and get into bed.

Once everything was taken care of, the nursed told the guys that they could go in to see her before they left. They walked in to see her almost asleep. Jacob and George said their good byes before leaving Jack alone with her.

"Hey, why don't you get some rest, I'll drop by tomorrow."

"Ok."

"If you need me, I'm a phone call away."

"I know, thanks for being there for me."

"Think nothing of it Sam; I'll always be there for you."

"I know."

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ok, thanks Jack."

He gave her a kiss before leaving the room, when he opened the door he turned to see Sam's eyes closed and falling into a peaceful sleep. When he walked outside, Teal'c was waiting for him in his truck.

"Thanks, Teal'c."

"Where to O'Neill?"

"Home thanks, it's been a long day." Teal'c drove Jack back to his house, when they arrived there Jack got out.

"Thanks Teal'c, see you later." Then he closed the door and walked up the path to his home as Teal'c drove back to the SGC.

Jack opened his door to his home and walked in and closed it behind him. It was the first time home for almost a week; he went and got changed out of his dress blues.

Then he made himself a cup of coffee before checking his messages, there was one from his parents saying that they saw the news about what happened and asked him to call them soon as he could, so he picked up the phone and gave them a call.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad."

"Jonny?"

"Yes Dad, it's me, I got Mum's message, how is she?"

"Worried, we saw what happened on the news. How's your friend doing?"

"She's taking it hard."

"I bet, how about you?" Jack collapsed on the couch.

"Ok I'm getting better, I've got to take it easy for a while before I can return back to work."

"Ok so are you going up to your cabin for a while?"

"No I'm letting the Carter family use it, they need it more than I do and it will give them some privacy."

"The bride's family?"

"Yes."

"That's good of you, so what are you going to do?"

"Well is it ok with you and Mum if I stay with you guys for a while, I know we've hardly seen one another over the years."

"You know you're more than welcome, Son."

"Thanks Dad, it will be a few days before I pop over."

"Ok."

"Is Mum there?"

"She's out at a women's group."

"Ah, ok I'll talk you guys in few days time."

"Ok Son, you look after yourself."

"I will Dad, see ya." Then they both hang up.

An hour later Jack went into town and did some shopping, lots of people looked at him and recognised him from the news. After he did his shopping and paid some bills, he headed on home for the evening.

The next morning he drove into town to pick up some flowers for Sam before heading to the hospital. When he arrived there, he picked up the roses and parcel and walked in and headed to Sam's room. When he looked through the door she wasn't in there.

"General O'Neill." Jack turned to see a nurse walk over to him.

"Lieutenant, where's Colonel Carter?"

"She having a shower sir, she shouldn't be too long."

"Thanks, can you get a vase or something for these?" She smiled at him.

"Sure thing Sir, why don't you go into her room and wait for her?"

"Thanks." Then the nurse left to get a vase.

Jack walked in and put the parcel on the bed and the roses on the table. He looked out the window with his hands in his pocket, when he heard the door open; he turned around to see the nurse there with a vase full of water.

"Thanks." He walked over as she passed him the vase.

"How are you feeling Sir?"

"Good."

"That's good to hear, I better get back to work."

"Ok, thanks for the vase." She smiled before turning around and leaving.

Jack put the roses in the vase and put them on the table, then he looked at what Sam had been reading when he heard the door open, he looked up and smiled when it was Sam walking in.

"Sir?"

"Sam, how are you feeling?" He walked over to her and helped her to her bed.

"Better thanks."

"Here, let me."

She took her robe off and passed it to him and her toilet bag; he hung up the robe and put her bag away while she got back into bed when she saw the roses.

"Sir, did you get me roses?"

"Yes. I know you like red and white together." She gave him one of her special O'Neill smiles that he missed. He pulled out two of the roses and passed them to her so she could smell them. He watched her smell them which made her smile even bigger.

"Thank you Sir" She passed them back to him and he put them back into the vase.

"Well at least I got a smile out of you."

"You know how to cheer me up."

"I know." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sam I'm going to be away for a while."

"Where are you going Sir?"

"For one call me Jack when we are alone and second to Chicago to see my folks, they saw on the news about the shooting, it seems that the Air Force didn't warn them about what happened to me and since I haven't seen them in years, I'm going to stay with them for a bit while you and your family are using my cabin. I've already contacted a friend of mine over at Silver Creek who is the sheriff there. I've told him that you guys are going to be using my cabin and to keep an eye out for any nosy reporters, which he will do and make sure you guys are left alone unless there is an emergency."

"Thanks, can he be trusted?" Jack smiled.

"Yes, he used to be Air Force, we were in black ops together, till he retired after what happen in Iran and with what happen to me, he took up the job as sheriff where he is today."

"What if I wanted to talk to you?"

"I'll have my cell on me."

"Ok." Then she looked around when she saw the parcel, Jack noticed that she'd seen it, so he turned and picked it up and passed it to her.

"I hope this will cheer you up while I'm away." Sam took off the paper and opened the box; she pulled out a pail pink care bear with a rainbow on the front.

"A care bear?"

"Yes, her name is 'Cheer Bear'; she's here to cheer you up when I'm not around."

"Thank you Jack." She held onto his hand and gave it a squeeze, which he did in return.

"Have you eaten at all since yesterday?"

"Yes, but the meals here are terrible." Jack laughed.

"Well, I gave Teal'c permission to bring blue jello when he visits since they don't have the stuff here."

"Thanks, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." She looked down at the bear and then back up at Jack, he was still looking at her.

"Jack, how do I know where your cabin is, when I haven't been there?"

"I'll give Jacob directions on how to get there and also if you guys get lost you can call Teal'c, Andy or me."

"Who's Andy?"

"Sheriff."

"Ok."

"Sam, you're going to love the cabin, trust me."

"You know I do Jack."

"Good, so what do you feel like doing today and there is no work, remember?" She smiled at him.

"Well, if you want to, you can take me to Denver."

"Why?"

"Reading of the will is this morning."

"Oh, are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes and I also want to do a few things today."

"Sure, when do you want to leave?"

"Soon as I'm dressed, Jan dropped something off last night."

"Ok, I'll let you get dressed while I'll go and get a wheel chair since your still not strong enough to walk long distances."

"Thanks." He leaned over and gave her a kiss before standing up and walking out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Half an hour later Sam was changed and in Jack's truck. They'd just left the hospital for Denver. They didn't talk on the way, but Jack did look at Sam every now and then on the way, he could tell she was thinking. When they arrived at the outskirts of Denver

"Where do you want to go first Sam?"

"Lawyers office, the reading of the will is in twenty minutes."

"Sure, where is it?"

After Sam told Jack where it was and how to get there, he drove her there. When they arrived, he helped her into the wheel chair and then into the building. When they reached the fifth floor, Jack pushed Sam to the reception area when they heard

"Sam." Jack stoped and turned around to see Pete's brother walking over to them; Jack turned the wheel chair around.

"Rob."

"What are you doing here?"

"Reading of the will is today is it not?"

"Yes, are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes." Then they heard a door open and a guy walked out, Sam recognised him as Colin Myers, Pete's Lawyer.

"Mrs Shannon, this is a surprise to see you here."

"Thanks."

"Is the rest of the family here?" Then the door opened, they all turned to see the rest of the family walking in.

"I think that answers your question." Jack said.

"Ok shall we?"

"I'll take her in General, if that is ok?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting out here for her."

"Ok."

Jack gave Sam's shoulder a squeeze before letting go and standing back and watching Rob push Sam into the lawyer's office and the door closed behind them. Jack walked over and sat down in the waiting room looking out the window, lost in thought.

Ten minutes later he could here yelling, he recognised Sam's voice so he got up and walked over to the door and opened it without knocking, he could see two of Pete's brothers yelling at Sam and she was yelling back.

"What's going on here?" Jack said in his General tone of voice, making them all jump, then he saw the back of Sam, when she turned her head around, he could see that she'd been crying.

"It is none of your damn business," One of the bothers said.

"Hell it is when I can hear yelling from outside." He walked in and around to crouch down in front of Sam.

"Carter, are you ok?" he said in softer tone.

"I will be Sir" He nodded then stood up and looked around.

"What was all the yelling about?"

"Sam gets everything and we get nothing."

"Why, what was it that you wanted?"

"Our grandfather's watch."

"Is that all?"

"There are other family heirlooms." Pete's father said.

"Right."

"Sir." Jack turned and looked at Sam.

"Carter?"

"I'll give them the family heirlooms."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He nodded then he turned to the others.

"All you had to do is just ask her and not make demands like I've been hearing outside, what sort of people are you, your son, brother hasn't even been buried more than a day and you're arguing over the will?" He shook his head at them.

"Sir?" Jack looked at Sam.

"Can we go please?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Then he looked at the others in the room.

"Carter will contact you when she is ready about the stuff."

Then he walked behind her and pushed the chair out of the office and towards the elevator. A few minutes later they were in his truck.

"Where do you want to go now Sam?"

"The park."

"Ok."

He started up his truck and drove to a park he saw when they were driving into town. When he found a place to park, he helped Sam out and into the wheel chair. Once his truck was locked up he pushed her through the park not saying a thing for few minutes.

"Jack can we stop over there where the bench is?"

"Sure." He pushed her over to where the bench was and stoped. He sat down facing her.

"Are you sure you're ok, want anything to eat, drink?"

"Drink, thanks."

"Ok, I'll be right back, what would you like?"

"Water, thanks."

"Ok."

He gave her hand a squeeze before standing up and walking over to where drinks were sold and got two bottles of water then returned and passed a bottle to her before he sat down in front of her.

"This is where he proposed to me."

"Where, here?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." He took a mouth full of water while looking at her.

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did it take two weeks to answer his question?"

Sam looked at Jack then down at the bottle before answering his question, and then she looked back up at him.

"Well, for one it was a shock when he showed me the ring but it was you, you're the reason Jack."

"Me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you, remember when I showed you the ring and when I asked you if things were different."

"I wouldn't be here, I remember."

"What did you mean by that?"

"Well I could have been still frozen, still be colonel or retired, take your pick." She nodded they were quiet for few minutes.

"Sam, why did you ask?"

"I just want to know if you've still got feelings for me."

"Feelings?"

"'I care about her lot more than I'm supposed to' feelings."

"Oh, those, yes."

"Do you still have them?" He looked at her.

"Yes." She closed her eyes, then opened them a minute later.

"What do you want to do Jack?"

"I don't know, I guess I want to get to know Samantha Carter not Colonel Carter."

"Same here." Jack raised both eyebrows.

"You wanted to get to know you?" Sam laughed culching her stomach and screwing up her face.

"Sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah." She looked at him.

"Jack, what I meant to say is I want to get to know you."

"Oh, are you sure you want to get to know me?"

"Yes." They both smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks."

"So where would you like to go now?"

"The bathroom."

"Oh, ok."

He stood up and walked behind her and he started pushing the wheel chair to where the wheel chair toilets were and he push her in and into one of the toilets.

"Will you be ok, or will you need some help?"

"I'll be ok, thanks."

"Ok I'll wait out side, let me know when you're finished."

"Ok." She passed him her bottle before he walked outside and closed the door. A few minutes later

"Jack." He opened the door and saw her drying her hands.

"Better?"

"Yes thanks."

"Good." He passed her, her bottle then he pushed her back outside and over to the men's toilets, he passed her his bottle.

"I need to pee."

"Ok."

Jack walk into the men's room and he relieved himself, when finished there and he washed and dried his hands, he walked back outside to where Sam was.

"Ok, now what would you like to do?"

"Go to the mall and do some shopping, it been a long time since I went to a mall."

"Ok, the mall it is."

He pushed her back to his truck, once they both were in, he started up his truck and they headed to the mall. When they arrived there, Jack parked his tuck in a wheel chair car park since he had a wheel chair card that was on his dashboard.

After he helped Sam into the wheel chair, he wheeled her into the big building. They spent the rest of the day looking around, doing some shopping, having lunch; just enjoying one another's company.


	18. Chapter 18

NOTE: This Chapter will answer the baby question you all be asking

18

When they returned back to the Springs, late in the afternoon, they went to Sam's place so she could check on her place, pay some bills, water her planet and sort out her shopping with Jack's help. When it was all done they returned back to the hospital to see Cassie they're looking at them. Jack bent over and whispered in Sam's ear

"Cassie's not happy with us." Sam giggled. He stood up as they reached Cassie.

"Hi Cassie."

"Sam, Jack, how was your day out?"

"I had a great day; Jack here cheered me up after the reading of the will."

"Come on, let's get you changed and you can tell me all about it and Jack, visiting hours are over."

"Ok." He walked around and crouched down.

"I'll come and see you in the morning before I leave." Sam smiled.

"I'll be waiting."

"I'm sure you will." He smiled at her then stood up and kissed her forehead.

"See you later Cassie."

"Jack."

Cassie pushed the wheel chair into Sam room; Sam turned and looked at Jack who was looking at her till she was through the door. Jack turned and walked back to his truck and home. While Sam was getting changed, she told Cassie what happened at the lawyers and what Jack did, everything including the shopping they both did and enjoyed.

When she finished telling Cassie, her dinner arrived so Cassie left her alone to have her dinner. Just before Cassie left she asked Sam.

"Sam, what about the baby?"

"I wasn't pregnant Cassie, Dr Warner said it had been stress with everything that had been happening to me in the past couple of months. And the reason the test showed positive is because of protein maker that's in me, he suggested next time for me to have the test at the SGC."

"Ok, I'll let you eat your dinner, we will talk later."

"Ok." Then Cassie walked out the door leaving Sam alone to eat her dinner.

Cassie was pleased that Jack was there for Sam and laughed when Sam showed her the care bear that he got her. Sam was starting to eat her dinner when door opened and closed, she looked at the door, then she smiled when Daniel uncloaked himself.

"Hi Sam, how was your day out?"

He walked over to the bed and opened a box that had pumpkin pie and blue jello in it.

"It was great Daniel and thanks."

They talked while she was having her dinner and afterwards she enjoyed the pie and jello. She was halfway through eating it when Cassie burst into the room.

"Bustard." Making Daniel jump since he had his back to the door and Sam and Cassie giggled. She walked into the room and saw what Sam was eating.

"Ok, how did you get in here without nurses seeing you?" He showed her the clocking device, she shook her head.

"You know you can get into trouble for taking that off base?"

"Who, me or Jack?"

"What?"

"Jack gave Teal'c and me permission to take it off base and sneak in here with jello for Sam."

"Ah, well I'm going to have words with the Jack tomorrow about this." She shook her head.

"Don't be too long, the nurse will be here in a few minutes to take Sam's tray out."

"I know, thanks Cassie."

"See you guys later." She walked out the door with a grin on her face.

Daniel stayed for a few minute and cloaked when they heard the food cart stoping outside her door. When the nurse left, so did Daniel. Sam layed there in bed looking at the roses that Jack got for her and the care bear, which made her smile. She layed downs and fell asleep after a long, happy, tiring day and fell asleep in no time at all.

Then next morning Daniel and Jack showed up at the hospital, Daniel picked Jack up from his house since he was going to the airport after visiting Sam. When they walked into the room, she wasn't in her room.

"I wonder where Sam is?" Daniel asked.

Then the door opened and they turned around and smiled to see Sam walking in with help from a nurse.

"Hey, your walking, that's great." Jack said smiling.

"Thanks, Dr Warner said I can walk around so long as I take it easy."

"That's great news." Once she was back in bed, the nurse left. They both gave Sam a hug.

"How did you sleep last night?" Jack asked.

"Ok, did Daniel tell you what happened last night?"

"Yeah, he told me," Jack said smiling they talked for the next hour till it was time to leave.

"We better get going; Daniel's taking me to the airport."

"Ok, how long are you going to be in Chicago for?"

"I don't know, about two weeks."

"Ok, see you when you return."

"Ok, you just take things easy and you know that I'm just a phone call away."

"I know." They both hugged one another and didn't want to let go, when they pulled apart, he leaned forward and kissed her lips, then her forehead.

"Look after yourself."

"You too, Jack."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

Then they pulled apart and Jack stood back so Daniel could give her a hug since he was going off world that afternoon with SG2 for a three day mission. Since there were ruins that were found and Jack gave the ok for SG2 and him to go on before Sam's wedding. They said their good byes before Jack and Daniel left for the airport.

Just after they left, Sam picked up the care bear and smiled knowing that Jack was still in love with her and now she started thinking about the two alternate realities. How there was 'Doctor' in both and not a 'captain/major' She knew that Jack wouldn't let her give up her career, so Sam was thinking about finding away where they both can be in the Air Force and still be together.

Coming Soon: Meet the O'Neill family


	19. Chapter 19

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **_Jack Secert_**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
